Time Flys
by ahappywriternevagivesup
Summary: This is my first story so bare with me. JohnDave is the ship. It starts out sad but trust me it gets better. Superstuck
1. A repeating day

**Time Flys**

Chapter 1: A repeating day

He looked down, hands clenching onto the now soaked shirt of his brothers. It was stained red. At first, he thought it was his eyes deceiving him. His own eye color reflecting. "How could this happen? How could I let it happen?" Those were the thoughts that ran through his head that night. The night his brother died over and over again.

He kept retrying but the same thing would happen. Nobody should see their brother die this many times. Let alone once. This isn't what he would of wanted anyways. The feeling of lost hope now settled inside his chest, he gave up. He felt empty with himself curled up in bed.

He wasn't sad or tired. He just felt like everything was pointless now. He didn't even know what day it was. He just let the time elapsed by.

The light switched on and the blonde groaned. His hands going up to shelter his eyes. It was his cousin again. "God dammit, Rose." He said as he pulled the blanket over his head. Only for it to be yanked away. "Oh no you don't. Stop the shit, Dave. It's been five months. You can't keep going like this." All she it for a reply was another groan ad he rolled over. Her lips curved into a small frown and she sat down beside Dave. "I know it's hard but you know he wouldn't want you like this. Somewhere in you...you know that." She talked with a softer tone this time. She sighed when there was no reaction.

"Please start coming back to school. Tomorrow's Monday and I will be expecting you there." She stood back up. "I got you some pizza. It's on the counter in the kitchen. Don't let it go to waste." She saw his shades and picked them up, glancing back at Dave before setting them back down. "Just because we lost Dirk doesn't mean we need to lose you too." Her voice cracked a bit at those words. She left the room to its silence.

Dave slowly sat up. He felt worse than before. His state was hurting him but also hurting his friends. How could he do this to Rose. Her words echoed through his head. The crack in her voice. She cares. She didn't turn off the lights. He cautiously stood up and made his way to the light switch. He was about to turn it off but something got his attention. It was his shades. It had been so long since he wore those. He walked over to them in slid them on. He smile to himself. Bro wouldn't want him to be this way. He would of wanted him to do something with his life. Not to waste it.


	2. He seems familiar

**Time Flys**

Chapter 1: A repeating day

He looked down, hands clenching onto the now soaked shirt of his brothers. It was stained red. At first, he thought it was his eyes deceiving him. His own eye color reflecting. "How could this happen? How could I let it happen?" Those were the thoughts that ran through his head that night. The night his brother died over and over again.

He kept retrying but the same thing would happen. Nobody should see their brother die this many times. Let alone once. This isn't what he would of wanted anyways. The feeling of lost hope now settled inside his chest, he gave up. He felt empty with himself curled up in bed.

He wasn't sad or tired. He just felt like everything was pointless now. He didn't even know what day it was. He just let the time elapsed by.

The light switched on and the blonde groaned. His hands going up to shelter his eyes. It was his cousin again. "God dammit, Rose." He said as he pulled the blanket over his head. Only for it to be yanked away. "Oh no you don't. Stop the shit, Dave. It's been five months. You can't keep going like this." All she it for a reply was another groan ad he rolled over. Her lips curved into a small frown and she sat down beside Dave. "I know it's hard but you know he wouldn't want you like this. Somewhere in you...you know that." She talked with a softer tone this time. She sighed when there was no reaction.

"Please start coming back to school. Tomorrow's Monday and I will be expecting you there." She stood back up. "I got you some pizza. It's on the counter in the kitchen. Don't let it go to waste." She saw his shades and picked them up, glancing back at Dave before setting them back down. "Just because we lost Dirk doesn't mean we need to lose you too." Her voice cracked a bit at those words. She left the room to its silence.

Dave slowly sat up. He felt worse than before. His state was hurting him but also hurting his friends. How could he do this to Rose. Her words echoed through his head. The crack in her voice. She cares. She didn't turn off the lights. He cautiously stood up and made his way to the light switch. He was about to turn it off but something got his attention. It was his shades. It had been so long since he wore those. He walked over to them in slid them on. He smile to himself. Bro wouldn't want him to be this way. He would of wanted him to do something with his life. Not to waste it.


End file.
